


Arranging Miracles for One Eros Quijada

by DefinitelyAlmostHuman



Category: Revelation of Eros (webtoon)
Genre: Angel!Galen, Demon!Tori, Guardian Angel AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyAlmostHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyAlmostHuman
Summary: Galen is a Guardian Angel tasked with watching over human Eros Quijada and providing him the miracles that have been predestined for him. There was only one problem: for some reason, Eros didn't have a single miracle written for him in the Narrative. So, wanting to help in any way he can, Galen decides to descend to Earth and mascarade as a human. There, he could give Eros one life-altering miracle, and they could part ways leading better lives.The only thing he didn't count on was falling in love.





	1. Intro

He wasn’t eating again. It was always the same story. He would grab a healthy amount, open his wallet, count the change. Count it again. Sigh under his breath, then walk away, leaving all the food behind. And while he didn’t particularly seem upset about it on the outside, it almost certainly bothered him--deeply. How could it not? 

The higher-ups don’t see it as a problem.  _ He looks fine. We can’t stray from the Narrative. It’s not our nature.  _ Well, Galen didn’t think like that. He couldn’t! For one, it was an absolutely ludicrous way to think. What good was a guardian angel who couldn’t stray from the Narrative? Wasn’t their thing providing miracles? Changing lives? 

What was the point if everything was already set in stone? 

No, Galen didn’t get it at all. Not since he started watching Eros Quijada. 

At first, he was the same as all of Galen’s other jobs. Tragic past, emotionally screwed, he checked all the boxes. But there was one thing that was different:

Eros Quijada didn’t have a single miracle written in his entire Narrative. 

Not one. 

Galen had never seen something like that before, because everyone--well, every human, at least--deserved at least one in their lifetime. And it wasn’t as though Eros had done something to warrant losing his. In fact, Galen had always found Eros worthy of a miracle. Something, anything--suddenly falling into wealth, getting into his dream college, being awarded the job he didn’t even know he wanted... 

But the higher-ups would never listen to Galen. 

So, long story short, he decided to take matters into his own hands. What good was endless cosmic power if he couldn’t use it? 

And that’s how he ended up there, stuck in a tree, barely more than three feet from Eros’ dorm, while the boy in question starred up in horror mixed with a morbid curiosity. 

Galen reacted as any sane guardian angel would. 

He smiled--crooked, yet oddly charming--and raised his hand in an awkward half-wave. “Hiya. Mind lending me a hand?”


	2. I Can’t Believe It’s Not An Existential Crisis

“You… just fell from the sky…” Eros’ eyebrows were furrowed with concern as he was clearly questioning his own sanity.

Galen pshawed rather awkwardly. He had never been the best liar--he was an angel, for God’s sake! He flicked his wrist, “No, no, you’re mistaken.” 

“How’d you get up there, then?” 

Galen bit his lip and averted his eyes, wiggling around in the tree rather uncomfortably. While his celestial form felt no pain, this human one he had concocted was… well, uncomfortable to say the least. There were branches poking in places he had never had before--namely skin. Mostly skin. And something was running down his leg--he had no idea what, and part of him really didn’t want to know. “Well, I fell, just… not from the sky.” 

Eros looked at the building he just came out of, and while he was sure there was no way anyone could have fallen from the building onto a tree that was on the other side of the sidewalk, for the sake of his own sanity he decided to let it slide. He shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “Sounds like a you problem.” He started walking away. 

“Ah, wait!” Galen panicked, reaching out a hand and feeling himself fall slightly in the tree, branches cracking beneath him. He should have just stayed in his celestial body. If he fell, he was actually going to get hurt. 

To his surprise, Eros actually stopped walking and turned around. He went over to the tree and stared at Galen before letting out a sigh and reaching out a hand. “There’s not much I can do, but I can direct you down. Geez, didn’t you ever climb trees as a kid?”

Galen chuckled nervously. “Uh… No… overprotective parents…” He offered, not sure if Eros would buy it. But he did, and he even helped Galen down. Unfortunately, it wasn't until Galen reached the ground that he realized how astronomically fucked he was. Something shot through his entire left leg--some mysterious force that was uncomfortable and sharp. He crumpled at the feeling, relying on his right to stand. 

Eros gave Galen a once over, his face remaining expressionless until he scrunched up his nose ever so slightly at the sight of the leg. “You might want to see the nurse about that.” With that, he turned again. 

“Nurse?” Ah, that human thing. Galen knew about that. That was a human thing--people went there when they were sick and dying. His eyes grew wide. Wait. If Eros was telling him to go to the nurse then-- He looked down at his leg, which was red with a substance he was pretty sure humans referred to as “blood” and there was a branch stuck in his leg. “Am I going to die?!” Galen shrieked.

Eros flinched and grimaced, rubbing his ear a little in response to the sharp sound. “¿ _ Qué le pasa a este tipo? _ It’s just a flesh wound.” 

Galen looked up at Eros with wide eyes. “But it’s leaking! Are they supposed to do that?”

Eros slowly turned back towards Galen, his expression as unreadable as always--but at that moment, it was for a different reason than usual. He was seriously questioning Galen’s sanity--as well as his own. “...I’ll take you to the nurse.” His voice was slow and level, as if he wasn’t sure of what he was saying, but since the offer was already out there he couldn't take it back. Besides, it didn’t really look like Galen could walk on that leg.  _ Mierda… _

Without saying another word, Eros went over to Galen and placed himself at the boy’s side, using his body to support the strange injured person he had just met. 

Galen turned bright red. “What? What’s this? Why--”

“You can’t walk, can you?” Eros cut him off. “Just lean on me. It will help.” 

It wasn’t until that moment that Galen realized he had really, truly, and astronomically fucked up. 


	3. Hospitals Are Not Death Sentences

There was something Galen had not considered about taking an organic form in order to descend to Earth: smell. One of the perks of being a celestial was that they didn’t have to smell that horrible hospital smell. See, hospitals were a big part of the job and, well, now Galen understood why guardians didn’t really smell much of anything. Good smells, yes--flowers in the spring, grass just after the rain, freshly baked goods…

But that? That stuffy, fleshy smell of decay? No, never that. 

“You have your ID on you, right?” 

Galen snapped to attention when Eros started speaking in that dry, monotonous voice of his. “My what?” 

Eros gave him a half-deadpan expression. “Your school ID. So you can see the nurse.” 

Galen panicked. Right. He wasn’t at an  _ actual _ hospital. It was the school nurse, and he was just being dramatic. But it really did smell just terrible in there--so many sick students. Yuck. Honestly, Galen didn’t want Eros in there for much longer--he couldn’t risk Eros getting sick, after all. But he had no choice, since he was bleeding through the jacket Eros had so kindly lent him to muck up and neither of them had the means to go to a real hospital. “Uhhhh…” 

Eros sighed. “Of course. You fell out of a window. Why would you have your ID?” Eros sort of grumbled to himself. “Just use mine.” He pulled a slab of plastic out of his pocket, handed it to Galen, and left to sit down in the waiting room without explaining what the heck an ID was. 

And then, of course, they made it to the nurse. Before Galen even had a chance to ask. 

“ID please.” The nurse droned, her voice scratchy against Galen’s ears. 

He slid the ID Eros gave him onto the table. 

The nurse took it, glanced at the ID, and looked up at Galen from underneath her glasses. “Eros Quijada?”

“Um… Yes?” Galen squeaked.

“ _ You _ are Eros Quijada?” 

“...It appears so?”

The nurse sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, then typed something into the computer. “Just sit down, kid.” 

“Right…” Galen hopped over to where Eros was sitting and took the seat next to him. “You didn’t have to just leave me up there. I had no idea what--”

“Eros Quijada.” A nurse that was somehow even more monotonous than Eros called out Eros’ name. 

“Does that mean I go back?” Galen whispered.

Eros groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in what could only be read as annoyance. “Just get up.” He helped Galen onto his feet and aided the boy in hopping back to get checked up. The guy didn’t know his height and weight, so they basically checked everything--despite the fact that he was  _ bleeding from an open wound _ . Then again, that was pretty typical of the student health center. They cared about as little as the students themselves. 

So that wasn’t as strange to Eros as the fact that Galen seemed completely out of his element in every way--and the longer they stayed, the more suspicious Eros got. Galen could barely accomplish the most basic human tasks. He couldn’t use a scale right, he was distracted by everything, he kept trying to poke the wound…. The guy was like a newborn baby! 

And Eros couldn’t help but wonder what he could have done to deserve being saddled with that absolute wreck of a person. 

Finally, they were assigned a room, and Galen was struggling to find the most comfortable position on the exam table while they waited for the Doctor. No matter what he did, his leg continued to ache--sharply. Like he was being stabbed multiple times--or, like what he always imagined being stabbed felt like. Well, he was technically stabbed by that branch, so he didn’t really have to guess anymore. 

Galen chuckled lamely, feeling the intense awkwardness fill the room. “Heh… guess customer service isn’t their top priority here, huh? This bed is  _ terrible _ .”

That did not earn a response from Eros. Only a look--one completely unreadable to Galen. Eros was, in a lot of ways, Galen’s toughest case. He usually got assigned people who were like him--spontaneous, emotional, expressive… But Eros didn’t fit any of that. 

Which meant that the whole “pretend to be human and somehow give Eros a miracle” thing was going to be a hell of a lot harder than Galen thought. 

It felt like days before the door finally opened to reveal a tall, lanky man who appeared to be in his mid-30s. He had styled dark brown hair and striking blue eyes--almost like Eros’, but where his eyes were like a vast ocean, this man’s were more like harsh arctic ice. Piercing and demanding of respect. The glasses on his face did little to dull the effect. The man looked at his clipboard. “Hello I’m Doctor P and--” he paused to look at Galen’s leg “--Why the  _ fuck _ didn’t you go to a  _ hospital _ ?”


	4. Sometimes Even Angels Need Stitches

Galen couldn’t tell if the look on Eros’ face was shock, confusion, horror, or an unholy mixture of all three. And to be honest, Galen really didn’t know who to deal with first. After all, the only time he had ever found himself in the presence of doctor was when he was helping  _ other  _ people. Giving miracles. Fighting with Death himself. That sort of stuff. 

The doctor snapped his fingers in front of Galen’s face. “Hello! Mr. Quijada! Why didn’t you go to the hospital? This  _ clearly _ needs stitches.” 

“Stitches?” Galen cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

Dr. P pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh he’s in shock,” he drawled sarcastically. “Yes,  _ stitches _ . We don’t just wave a magic wand and make everything better, you know.” He sat down at his desk then, typing something into the computer while continually sighing to himself--and grumbling horribly. 

Galen bit his lip. “Um… so… you can’t fix me up then? Aren’t you a doctor?” He wasn’t trying to be rude--really. It was just that Galen was, well, a guardian, and guardians were used to doctors with a… different skill set? Hm, nope, that still sounded rude. Galen rose his hands in mock surrender and shook his head quickly. “Not that it’s a bad thing, I was just really hoping I could get fixed up here!”

Unfortunately for Galen, the doctor in question was already glaring dangerously. “Mr. Quijada, need I remind you that I am the one treating you today? At least allow me to do my job.” 

Eros squirmed in his chair in what almost could be read as discomfort, and it was only then that Galen realized he was using Eros’  _ name _ \--he couldn’t drag it through the mud by being an idiot! Jeez, what was he thinking! Galen blushed in embarrassment slightly and turned his attention downward. “Right… I-I’m sorry, I was just hoping I…  _ wouldn’t _ need stitches. Hospitals are...” Galen trailed off so the doctor could imagine for himself what Galen meant. 

Dr. P stared for several moments with those piercing eyes before sighing again--but it was a different kind of sigh that time. It wasn’t as sharp and hasty as before--it was slow, deep, and understanding. “Alright, alright. Let me look closer at it.” He approached Galen then, inspecting the wound carefully. His hands were soft and gentle, which wasn’t what Galen was expecting at all. 

After a few semi-awkward minutes, the doctor leaned back. “Well, I would still recommend getting stitches,  _ but  _ if I wrap it up well enough it might not need them after all. Still, if it doesn’t stop bleeding, go to a hospital, ok?”

Galen visibly relaxed. See, he did know one thing about hospitals--insurance. There always seemed to be some insurance-related fiasco at hospitals and while Galen wasn’t entirely sure what “insurance” was, he knew he both needed it and didn’t have it. “Right. Got it.” 

The doctor turned in his chair and went back to his computer. “Until then, I’m writing you a prescription for some painkillers--nothing two powerful, and don’t you dare take more than one or two a day. It’s  _ just _ for pain, got me?”

Galen looked genuinely confused. “Right, what else would I use it for?”

The doctor actually paused as he was writing. “Right.” With that, he turned in his chair and handed Galen a funny little slip of paper. “Take this up to the front and--”

It was at that moment that the door swung open, causing both the doctor and Eros to jump a little, but Galen didn’t seem to mind it. “Proctor~ Your 2 o’clock is here~” The person practically sang, throwing in a little wink for flare. 

That was when they locked eyes--the person and Galen--for just a moment. Maybe it was less than a second, but time almost slowed for Galen, and he was overcome with an intense confusion. 

Eros didn’t even hesitate before getting up. Sounded like the kind of person he  _ didn’t _ need to deal with. He already had one of those types at home. “Well, thank you doctor. We’ll be on our way.” He grabbed Galen harshly and started dragging him out of the office. 

Galen tried to protest, but Eros wouldn’t listen. He looked back at the mystery person, trying to get a good look. There was nothing particularly remarkable other than the fact that the person was fairly attractive--a little short, broad, long hair. At first glance, they were just like any other human. There was only one thing:

Galen could sense them coming. 


	5. Ain’t No Thang Like A Guardian Thang

Galen couldn’t pay attention while they waited in line for the prescription. He couldn’t stop thinking about that person--the one who burst in at the end of his appointment. The one he could sense. 

He thought he was the only one--the only reckless guardian to ever dare to come to Earth in a physical body. 

Evidently, he was wrong. Because guardians can only sense other guardians.

It almost made him feel relieved. Maybe he had an ally. Maybe there was someone on Earth who could help him with his mission. 

Or maybe he had  _ already  _ been discovered and they had  _ already _ sent someone after him. 

But he wanted to think positively. 

Yeah, positively. Like he didn’t leave heaven on a mission that could get him kicked out. Like he didn’t have absolutely no clue what he was doing, and no plan to actually get Eros a miracle. 

“Len… Galen… Galen!” 

Galen snapped back to reality when he heard Eros calling his name. “Huh? What?”

Eros huffed, that signature scowl on his face. “Your wallet. You need to pay for the prescription.” 

“Pay?”

“Yes. As in with money.” 

Galen nearly choked. Right. Money. How could he overlook something so stupidly huge? Everything in the human world revolved around some form of currency--not like the guardian’s world, or any of the other realms for that matter. “Uhh… right… money. I have that. Sure…” 

Eros looked almost pale. “Tell me you at least have your wallet.” 

The look of slight desperation in Eros’ eyes gave Galen an idea. See, guardians didn’t have much power--but they did have a parlor trick. Miracles. That was the whole point of guardians. They could conjure miracles. So, really, all Galen had to do was get Eros to admit he  _ needed _ Galen’s money, and poof! Magic wallet full of cash. 

Galen bit his lip. “Right… um… so you’re saying you need my wallet?” 

“I’ve already asked for it.”

“Right, but you  _ need _ the money in my wallet, right?” 

“I don’t  _ need _ anything, this is for your medicine.”

“But  _ you _ need  _ my _ money for the medicine.” 

Eros groaned and ran his hand down his face in exasperation. “ _ Jesus Christ _ . Yes, I guess I need you to give me your wallet so we can buy this medicine and I can leave. Please.” 

At that moment, Galen conjured a wallet full of cash behind his back and handed it over to Eros. See, his powers had a little catalyst: he had to be making something for someone  _ else _ . Just needing it himself wasn’t enough. 

“Great! Looks like I had my wallet on me after all!” Galen was grinning, but Eros didn’t look too happy. He snatched the wallet and used the cash inside to pay while grumbling to himself the whole time. Galen couldn’t make out what Eros was saying, but it didn’t sound happy. 

Eros tossed the pain meds and wallet at Galen once they were done. “There. Now you don’t need me for anything else, right? Great. I have to go.” 

With that, Eros was gone--just gone. He walked out faster than Galen could possibly follow. 

But that was fine. Galen had learned a lot in just a couple of hours, and he was more determined than ever to give Eros a miracle. 


	6. God? Is That You?

Getting the school to admit him was an easier process than Galen had originally feared. Well, he didn’t really get admitted. Truthfully… he lied. He said he was already a student, and when they asked for his documents he… sort of conjured them up. In other words, he broke about a million and one rules.

It was risky, and far beyond stupid, but he had done it anyways. Besides, he’d already broken the biggest rule in the book: Don’t leave the gates without orders. So what were a few smaller rules here and there? Everything about his visit was rule breaking. 

They had assigned Galen something called a ‘Dorm Room.’ It was a small room that acted as temporary housing for the students going to the school. The first thing he noticed was that they weren’t all that spacious, and only had the bare minimum. A closet to the left, two desks, two dressers, and a bunk--which wasn’t made, it was just a slimy old mattress. Once Galen had learned that most people had a roommate… Well, he was “lucky” that they had an empty room. 

Even luckier was that it was within fifteen meters of Eros’s dorm. A decent walking distance, but close enough to sleep comfortably knowing Eros was close. Galen didn’t want to stray too far. He was, after all, Eros’s guardian--and Earth bound guardians couldn’t stray too far from their charges. 

Galen flopped onto his bed. He had conjured up some bedding, along with a few other things he may have needed, though he really had to stretch Eros’s words in order for it to work. The boy had said something along the lines of “I don’t care what you need, just get it” before slamming the door in Galen’s face. It had been pretty exhausting. 

Galen raised one such device to his face and stared at it. He had seen a couple of the other humans with it--a cellular phone, they called it. He had no idea how to work it himself, though he’d accidentally figured out how to turn it on when he nearly dropped it earlier. Evidently, there was an invisible button on the front of it. He didn’t know why they couldn’t just put a real button there, but it didn’t really matter so much. 

He sighed and let the phone fall onto the bed. He had a lot to learn about the human world, and he had to learn fast. How? Well, he wasn’t sure. He had thought that he knew plenty about the human world, but it turned out just observing for his whole life wasn’t the same as actually living on Earth. Plus, there was that person at the doctor’s. The one he sensed coming. It made him nervous--really nervous. But at the same time, he had bigger problems. Like helping Eros. That was the main goal, to get Eros happy. It was the whole reason Galen had come to Earth. 

Galen’s thoughts were interrupted when a loud, booming noise buzzed through the room. He shot up, fear racing through his body. This was it! They had found him! He was so incredibly screwed. He shot to his feet and raced to his door, swinging it open in an effort to get away. 

He broke into a run, letting the door slam behind him. His injured leg stung, but he did his best to ignore the pain. It wasn’t the time to be preoccupied with his own flesh vessel. There were more important things on the horizon. His eyes darted from the walls to the ceiling and back to the walls, desperately looking for the one in charge. The big kahuna. Yeah, that’s the one. You got it. 

God. 

If an alarm that big was sounding off, then it had to be none other than God--in all their celestial glory. Probably the armies too. All the celestial armies for one rogue guardian angel. Galen was screwed--monumentally. Still, there was one thing Galen could do. 

He had to protect Eros. 

That was where Galen was headed, towards Eros’s dorm. If he could protect Eros, maybe they would see that Galen really was trying to do his job. That the Narrative had to be wrong, and Eros deserved a miracle just like everyone else. 

Galen rammed right into somebody. He fell to the floor, crying out a little. “Watch it, man!” The mystery student had stumbled slightly, but hadn’t fallen. They turned and helped Galen up. “It’s just a fire drill, there’s no need to run.” 

Galen looked around, finally noticing all the other students. None of them seemed concerned at all--the alarm was like a normal occurrence. Galen’s breathing slowed as he realized that the sound wasn’t for him. God wasn’t there. There were no armies. If there were, Galen would have already been caught. There’s no way they would have just let him run rampant through the halls. It was just a, as the humans called it, “drill.” Whatever that meant. 

He really did have a lot to learn.

“Sorry. Sorry, I’ll watch where I’m going next time.” 


End file.
